godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thunderbolts of Zeus
A powerful and devastating weapon to wield, Zeus' thunderbolts can shatter huge mountains and kill Titans. The lightning bolts were created by the Cyclopes and given to Zeus as a gift, after he freed the Cyclopes from Tartarus. In return, Kratos received the bolts as a gift as well, in his fight against Ares' onslaught. In the ''God of War'' Series God of War Zeus gave some of this power to Kratos, in the form of the power known as Zeus' Fury. God of War II The iconic bolts make another appearance in God of War II. Here they are seen in both the flashback to the Great War, but also when Zeus destroys Sparta. Finally, Zeus uses a variety of lightning powers, including the bolts to fight Kratos atop the Summit of Sacrifice. In the flashback, Zeus is seen shooting long tendrils of lightnings at a tall column of electricity and cloud, presumably in the act of forging the Blade of Olympus, interestingly the only weapon seen in the series to overcome Zeus' bolts in terms of pure power. In the flashback dealing with Sparta, He uses them again, albeit with more frequency and seemingly less power, to wreak havoc on the city. Finally he uses them against Kratos several times in the final boss battle. The first use is in his large form, where he occasionally flings the lightning bolts at you, and while they do large amounts of damage, they are slow and easy to dodge. When Zeus comes to fight personally, he uses the lightning bolts again, throwing them at you. They are attacks that do a fair amount of damage, and are much faster, but can be easily reflected using the Golden Fleece, which yields orbs, crucial to survival in the battle. Finally, when Zeus gets tired of Kratos and grows into his "God Form" again, he unleashes the combined powers of his Lightning Bolts, pushing Kratos to the ground and almost killing him. God of War: Ghost of Sparta When in the Combat Arena, and with the Grave Digger costume equipped, the Thunderbolts can be used. God of War III In God of War III, Zeus' Lightning Bolts make a final, but notably more powerful, appearance. After Kratos destroys Poseidon, he climbs upon Gaia's hand, in order to finally confront Zeus atop the palace. Thought Kratos and Gaia present arguably two of the most powerful beings in the God of War world, Zeus rises to the sky and comes down, forming a column of storm. From the column he hefts the lightning bolt seen in the picture of this page. A 10 foot spear of power, which he throws at the Primordial goddess. The bolt is so powerful, that is kicks Kratos and Gaia up and hurls them from Mount Olympus, presumably ridding the God of many, many issues. In addition, it shatters Gaia's earthly skin, and almost cuts her hand clean off. Later during his final battle with Kratos, Zeus would lighting bolts in variety of forms either firing a barrage of lighting bolts or supercharging it and firing lighting from his hands. Gallery Gaia arm.png ZEUS LIGHTINGIN.png Zeus 12.png Zeus 18.png Zeus Fury.jpg Zeus Lighningt Bolts.jpg Zeus-Lightning-Bolts Destroying Sparta.jpg Site Navigation Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection